


Sight

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Dramatic Irony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Green Lantern Sinestro, Hugs, M/M, Prophecy, Rain, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Given knowledge of his future, Sinestro is understandably distressed but Hal reassures him with tragic irony. Yeah, he's not keeping those promises.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

It was always the same and Thaal hated it. No matter what he did, nothing would ever change and he might as well just accept it now before he was disappointed again. How could he have let himself get his hopes up?

That was why Sinestro turned on his heel and stalked off. He was upset and all he suddenly wanted to do was leave and hopefully never return.

Though his hand was stinging slightly from where he'd smashed it into glass, Sinestro ignored it and didn't stop. There was no serious injury anyway, or any injury at all, in fact. His ring had protected him.

"Sinestro?" a confused Hal was calling after him. Of course the human didn't understand. He didn't know. And Sinestro was going to do his best to keep it like that.

Outside, rain was pattering down and it soaked Sinestro's hair, as well as coating his suit with a sheen of water. It was really quite heavy. Thick grey clouds high above only added to the impression of an oncoming storm.

Flying directly up into that angry weather did not seem like a brilliant idea and Thaal had enough sense to pause. He was unsteady on his feet.

Many different species wandered past, apparently unbothered by the rain. Perhaps it was a common occurrence on this planet. Thaal would know the answer, could explain it all but he was too distressed to focus.

Conversations merged together into one low unintelligible buzz, interlaced with the pounding of rain. These aliens' lives seemed so simple and easy. They didn't have to worry over the fate of everything. It was probably nice but Thaal couldn't remember the feeling.

A hand landed on Sinestro's shoulder and he flinched. "You're getting rained on, Sin," Hal murmured. Raindrops glittered with green from the energy of Hal's ring. None of this was helping Thaal to feel better.

If Sinestro's future was doomed, then he didn't want to drag Hal down with him. That human with his illogic and unpredictability was everything.

As though to move from Hal's grip, Sinestro turned his head away but Hal just stepped in closer, pressing up to his side. "C'mon, Sin. You said it yourself. Predicting the future with accuracy is really hard and most of it is total rubbish. Whatever you saw - I bet it's just as rubbish as the rest of it."

It pained Thaal to hear Hal's words for they were further proof that Hal just didn't get it. "Rubbish?" he responded lowly. "Perhaps. But I fail to see how else each prophecy I have ever been given remains so disturbingly similar."

Where was the point in trying to hide this from Hal? He'd find out eventually and Sinestro whipped around to look at him. "There is no use denying it. I will be a failure of a Green Lantern. Everything I've ever done will be made worthless."

How could Sinestro's future be nothing but bleakness after all the sacrifices he'd made for the Corps? But it would be. Constant war would stain him, as would pain, bitterness, and all that terror. Endless it was. How could he be doomed to that? It confounded him but was also miserably believable.

"That's stupid." Hal did not seem very impressed. "What you do in the future can't change who you are now. Which is awesome, by the way. You're awesome. You're the best Lantern in the Corps. Don't let a couple of cash grabbing liars make you doubt it."

Despite Hal's incredible conviction, Sinestro remained unconvinced. It was difficult to allow a lifetime of certainty to be changed. And Sinestro's future had always appeared ironclad.

Hal ducked his head then, though his hand didn't drop from Sinestro's shoulder. "Can you imagine what I'd be without you? If nothing else" - his eyes raised to meet Sinestro's - "you've helped me, Thaal. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You and the ring. That won't change."

Warmth towards Hal welled up in Sinestro's chest, almost like it could burn off the wet rain all over him. The greatest patch of heat however, was the hand on Sinestro's shoulder and he looked towards it.

The ring on Hal's finger was deserved. Nothing Sinestro did would change that and he grabbed Hal's hand. "You'd be fine, Hal," he murmured. "Your future must be… inspiring."

Proving that his future was unlikely to be graceful at least, Hal sneezed into his elbow explosively loud. His hand remained on Sinestro's shoulder still and he constructed an umbrella to cover both their heads. The rain was louder than before but it was no longer wet.

That taken care of, Hal grasped Sinestro's other shoulder too. "My future is the same as yours, Sin. Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you alone. Ever. You're totally stuck with me."

It didn't seem like a terrible prospect. No, Thaal could admit to himself that it was what he really wanted. Was it good for Hal though?

Hal's hair was clumped together and darker than usual, and it was also incredibly messy. Beads of water slid down each strand. There was always a kind of disastrous beauty to Hal Jordan and now was no different.

"I believed it would be different," Sinestro confessed. His hands were cold but less so now there was no rain to continuously numb them. Thanks to Hal. "Because of you. I was hoping the future would have changed." But it hadn't.

"Sinestro…" Hal hadn't taken his eyes from Sinestro's face. "If you're going down, I'm going down with you. Nothing will change that. It's what I want. Even if you growl at me and tell me to get lost." A slight smile touched Hal's lips. "I'm not going anywhere. So - So deal with it."

Hal's will was like iron and it had the power to beat back the darkness Thaal had felt looming ever nearer. He touched his fingers to the side of Hal's face and tucked a wet clump of hair behind Hal's ear. It was so soft.

"Thank you," Sinestro said then, sincerely, and Hal smiled. Everything would be alright, Thaal knew, if they stayed together. And they would.

A raindrop dripped off Hal's nose. Before Thaal knew what was happening, Hal was hugging him tightly, cold and wet, but also a lot warmer than anything else that day. "Anytime," Hal pledged. "Seriously. Anytime."


End file.
